pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Edwin Torres (poet)
Edwin Torres (born 1958) is a "Nuyorican" (New York-Puerto Rican) American poet. Life Youth Torres's parents moved from Puerto Rico and settled in the borough of the Bronx in New York City. His father died when he was young, and he was raised by his mother and her brother Martin. Martin provided comfort and family support. His uncle's sense of humor was a motivational inspiration for young Torres. He received his primary and secondary education in New York. Nuyorican Poets Cafe In 1989 Torres began working as a graphic designer. A year later he discovered the Nuyorican Poets Cafe, which inspired his creative instincts. Torres created a movement which he called "Interactive Eclectrcism", which combines movement, audience participation, music and songs. The Nuyorican Poets Cafe not only opened its door for his creation but it also opened the doors to a new world of reading poetry. Torres also created the "Poets Neurotica", where dancers and musicians performed alongside two to four poets. He was a member of "Real Live Poetry" from 1993 to 1999, performing and conducting workshops across the United States and overseas. Torres has represented New York in the 1992 National Poetry Slam, celebrated in Boston, and he has won the Nuyorican Poets Cafe First Annual Prize for Poetry with his poem "Po-Mo Griot". He has also appeared on MTV's Spoken Word Unplugged and the Charlie Rose Show and been featured on Newsweek, in Rolling Stone Magazine and in New York Magazine. His poem, "I Saw Your Empire State Building" was included in the book, Words In Your Face: A Guided Tour Through Twenty Years of the New York City Poetry Slam''Aptowicz, Cristin O'Keefe. (2008). ''Words in Your Face: A Guided Tour Through Twenty Years of the New York City Poetry Slam. New York City: Soft Skull Press. "Chapter 24: Words that Comfort; The Aftermath of 9/11 on the NYC Poetry Slam Community" ISBN 1-933368-82-9. in the chapter which dealt with the poetry slam community's response to 9/11. His work has appeared in numerous anthologies such as Aloud: Voices from the Nuyorican Poets Cafe,Aloud: Voices from the Nuyorican Poets Cafe Holt. ISBN 0-8050-3257-6. Short Fuse: The Global Anthology of New Fusion Poetry,Short Fuse Rattapallax Press. ISBN 1-892494-53-1. and Heights of the Marvelous: A New York Anthology,Heights of the Marvelous St. Martin's Press. ISBN 978-0-312-26335-5. among many others. Other performances Besides performing at the Nuyorican Poets Cafe, Torres has performed at the Guggenheim Museum, Lincoln Center for the Performing Arts, and Museum of Modern Art, amongst other venues. Publications *''I Hear Things People Haven't Really Said: A collection of poetry''. New York: 1991. *''Fractured Humorous''. Honolulu, HI: SubPress, 1999. *''The Popedology of an Ambient Language''. Berkeley, CA: Atelos, 2007. *''In the Function of External Circumstances''. Callicoon, NY : Nightboat Books, 2010. *''Ameriscopia''. Tucson, AZ: University of Arizona Press, 2014. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Edwin Torres 1958, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Mar. 28, 2015. See also *Nuyorican poets *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *Two poems by Edwin Torres at Bomb magazine. *Edwin Torres b. 1958 at the Poetry Foundation *Edwin Torres @EPC (Electronic Poetry Center) ;Audio / video *Edwin Torres at YouTube ;Books *Edwin Torres at Amazon.com ;About *Edwin Torres interview at the Poetry Society of America Category:1965 births Category:Living people Category:Puerto Rican poets Category:20th-century poets Category:American poets Category:English-language poets Category:Performance poets Category:Poets Category:Slam poets Category:Nuyorican poets